golden
by aureliaomgz
Summary: what happens when four meets another to get over tris dying ? srry no tris and tobias fluff will post another story with tris and tobias fluff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 prologue Tobias pov:

I can't believe it. Why tris? I loved you and you decide to go to erudite head quarters for the sake of everyone, I understand but what about you and me. The life we could have, I wish I could still hold you in my arms. I slowly walk up to the gravestone. "Everything is fine tris the government is solved thanks to you," I stutter. I put down the roses on the grave and kneel. I rub my hand over the gravestone cleaning it. I stand up "I'll never forget you tris." I speak softly. I get up and walk away. I know tris would want it this way, I have to move on.

CHAPTER 1 AURELIA POV:

I softly knock on zora's door. I hear nothing so I walk down stairs and smell eggs. "Good morning mother, "I say sweetly. Today was choosing day. Already, I knew it would be reasonable to stay in abnegation it is the safest place for divergent, but I needed a different path. I couldn't stay stuck like this neither could my sister Zora. "Good morning Aurelia," my mother kissed me on the head. My father sat at the table reading the newspaper. It read, WAR OVER NEW GOVERNMENT FORMED. I know what happened and how it happened. Ever since Mrs. Prior and Mr. Prior next door had lost their daughter Beatrice, they have been devastated. She sacrificed herself to save all of us. She was brave and I honor that. Ever since she died I have given flowers to the prior's to put on her gravestone each Sunday. I remember her funeral. A man in black was in the back crying. He truly cared for her but I didn't see his face. maybe he was her boyfriend or dear friend. I know she went dauntless and Caleb went to erudite. I sat down as my mother handed me a plate. I started to eat just as sister Zora walked down the stairs. You can tell she had overslept. She had her sticking up. My mother handed her a plate and she started eating. "I wonder what they are going to do now," my father spoke soft but harsh, he was born in erudite but he transferred to abnegation I wonder if he was divergent I know me and Zora are. I bet we get it from him. We finish are food and file out of the house and on to the bus. We stand up and hold our stance as the bus rocks back and forth we gave our seats to an erudite man and woman. "Are you ready Aurelia?" zora asked who was standing beside me. "I'm not sure, I just am unsteady."I said slowly. "Just remember were ever you go I go okay?'' she said firmly. "Ok, but what if," I was stopped midsentence when the bus halted. We locked hands and walked toward the choosing ceremony. I was still thinking about what zora said. Would she really follow me anywhere?

Before we walk in zora fixes my hair and help me look presentable. I'm not pretty just normal light darkish skin brown straight hair and caramel eyes , but zora she stands out caramel eyes long eyelashes, pretty long curly hair and light darkish skin. After she braids my hair we run inside and sit down. Our last name is Johnson. We will have to wait after a few minutes. Then, Marcus finishes his speech and we wait to be called. JAY, EZME the name right before us. Then I am called. I walk up and take the knife. I don't know. I put my hand over the coals, dauntless.


	2. Chapter 2

Zora pov:

Dauntless? Why dauntless? The most dangerous place for divergent and my sister goes there I don't understand why. She isn't sensible, at least right now. JOHNSON, ZORA! I am called. I want to stay in abnegation with my father and mother but I promised her Id follow her. I walk up and talked the knife. I walk over to the coals and cut. I see my blood spill over the coals. I walk over to dauntless and sit down as the other names are called. I see my sister talk to my mother through her lips. She lips I love you then face the ceremony. I see tears forming in her eyes. I rub her back trying to comfort her. then the last name is called. Then the dauntless run out to catch the train we lock hands as we move run to the train. As we move on, to the future.

Aurelia pov:

We run up several flights of stairs many dauntless push us everywhere. We are lead to the roof and we hear a train coming. Many of the dauntless start to jump onto the train, but I hesitate. "A train, have to jump on a train?"My sister zora asks. I feel hesitant but I know this is what I choose. I have to accept this. I run up to the tracks and jump pulling myself in with the handlebars. I find a seat just as my sister zora hops in she sits down next to me. I watch as a girl with a pale face and long dark hair faces me. "Abnegation?"she asks. "Yes."I tell her. I look down at her clothes. Obviously amity the red and yellow stand out against her pale skin. "Hi, my name is ezme."She said. "Ezme jay, you were before me and my sister." I point to zora as she waves. Then the train passes by erudite. I know we are close as the train nears the roof of dauntless compound I know exactly what we have to do. We have to jump off a moving train. "We have to jump?'' zora asks. "Yes, "I mumble off. I move back then run and jump. I feel a rush of exhilaration. I land on the roof and dust off my grey dress. Then I see zora and ezme land behind me as we all gather around the edge of the roof that falls into a dark pit. A man stands close to the edge with his hands crossed against his chest. Every one gathers, their used to be at least 20 dauntless born and 20 transfers. Now there are only 13 transfers and 15 dauntless born, some must have fell. The dark skinned man in black near the roof started to speak, "hello, welcome to dauntless from here you will enter initiation but first you must jump. "He spoke harshly. "First up, Aurelia, Johnson," He yelled. I stepped forward slowly and climbed on top of the edge. I don't what will happen but I feel like I will be fine. I bend my knees and jump I feel the air rush as I fall. Then I fall onto a net as a boy with ocean blue eyes stand near the bottom. "Hello "I speak softly. He helps me off the net. "What's your name?"He asks. "Umm, I mumble I don't know. "Choose wisely you only get to pick once, "he says with a slight smile Aurelia in Latin means golden. I've always admired that name gold. "Gold, "I say with confidence. "Welcome to dauntless, 'he says firmly. I wait for by the net for ezme and zora. A flash of grey falls into the net. I automatically know its zora. Once she is off the net I walk up and hug her. The man with ocean blue eyes watches up until ezme falls into the net. I walk up and hug her too. Once all of the initiates come down the man starts to speak ''hello, I am four."


	3. Chapter 3

A/n hey guys if you are confused with the story just private message me review or comment your questions! And yes my name is Aurelia and my bffs are ezme and zora.

Chapter 3 Tobias pov:

I get dressed, grab breakfast and run to the net. I get to the net in time to hear the train. Uriah is training initiates with me year but he has the dauntless born as usually I train the transfers. He lost Marlene during the war and I know he is as sad as me. Everything still reminds me of tris. Blue skies, blonde haired girls, abnegation girls coming to dauntless, but I don't think there will be any this year not after the war. Then I hear max yell a name, the first jumper. Then I see a flash of grey fall down to the net and land groan. She is a girl with light darkish, skin plain features, caramel eyes. She looks around and her eyes met mine she blushes a little. "Name?'' I ask as I help her out the net. She thinks for a little then decides, "Gold. "She says firmly."First jumper, GOLD!" I yell as all the dauntless cheer. She waits near the next another abnegation falls through the net, she looks like gold except with stand out features long eyelashes and dark skin. "Zora," she says quickly as gold runs over to her and hugs her probably her sister. Then a girl from amity with pale skin falls into the net named ezme. All the rest of the initiates fall and then we separate the group. "Hello, I am four."I say firmly and loud. "I will be your instructor for the next few weeks,'' "you will go through a number of stages that many will be eliminated from…" suddenly the amity girl ezme interrupts. "You didn't tell us we would be eliminated!"She yells frustrated. I walk up to her and face her. "Don't ask too many questions in dauntless, especially not to me otherwise you will be factionless.''I say firmly I think of Evelyn. "As I was saying you will be going through 3 stages the first one is physical and the other 2 are primarily mental and emotional."I say. I show them the compound then walk to the dorms, "this will be your home for the next few weeks, sleep up we have a lot of training to do."I say firmly. Out of the corner of my eyes I focus on gold, so weak and fragile but somehow strong. I can't fall in love again not after tris but I do this again I promise to protect her never let her go. I can't let what happened to tris ever happen, again.

Aurelia pov:

After four leaves I start to get in bed when ezme starts to freak out. "Come on, au- I mean gold, let's go shopping! You too zora." She says like a command. I and zora groan we know how ezme is with shopping, because she told us about it on the train before we jumped. She drags up over to the shops as we buy, skirts shoes that are high v-neck shirts and lots of pants in black. "Now I better see you tow styling tomorrow!"Ezme tells us as get back about 5pm even though we left at 2pm. I fall asleep and dream of abnegation, my parents and everything I start to cry, but I wipe them away and go to sleep. I realize that I have to get over that because I am dauntless.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n yes I have not finished allegiant so please no spoiler stories comments or reviews!

Chapter 4 gold/Aurelia pov:

We wake up early as I rub my eyes and go to the showers. I hurry and run to breakfast, I wear a black sweater top and black jeans and converse. I really just put something on but I don't know how ezme will react. I walk in to the cafeteria get my food and sit next to zora, ezme and surprisingly, four. "Ohh! Girl you look cute.'' Ezme yells as everyone stares. I sit down and sigh

I start to eat as four asks me something, "so are you and zora sisters from abnegation?'' he asks. "Yes" I say as I bite into some eggs. Then ezme starts babbling about clothes and makeup as I roll my eyes and four he is silent. Why I don't understand but maybe it's because he's an instructor. Zora looks around the room and focuses her eyes on another initiate, Sean form erudite. He has light skin, dark hair and golden eyes. She starts to stare as I shake her out of it. "Zora, are you okay?'' I ask slowly. "Yes,'' she sighs and continues staring. Then ezme starts to yell again, "OHH, ZORA GOT A CRUSH!"She says but not loud enough for Sean to hear. "Shut up ezme,'' zora says quietly. She adapting to dauntless more than me. I still struggle to fit in. four bellows as we watch the two bicker, then his smile fades. He gets up and leaves. I don't understand him but for some reason I wonder why?

Tobias pov:

I sit down with gold, ezme and zora. I stare down at my food and start to eat, but since it's rude to just sit here I ask gold, "are you and zora sisters from abnegation?'' She responds with yes then focuses in food, as zora and ezme start bickering over her crush another initiate Sean. Gold starts laughing and I start to join to but then it starts to bring back painfully memories of tris, I get up and walk to the training room. Then the initiates start pouring in and I start to explain, "today you will be learning how to shoot a gun. 'I say loud zora and gold walk towards the guns, then I yell "don't be idiots go grab a gun!''I yell. The initiates scramble as zora and gold are already at their target. I show them how to load and shoot. The first one surprisingly to shoot the target is gold she keeps shooting till she gets the middle. Then zora, ezme and Sean they hang around till everyone is done and I yell, "LUNCH!"The all the initiates file out. I go to the cafeteria and sit with Christina, zeke, Uriah, Shauna. We rarely talk anymore after the war, Once in while we might ask questions but other than that nothing much. I look back and my eyes are trained on gold. She is sitting with her friends laughing. I don't what it is about her, something is different about her.

Zora pov:

Ezme and my sister tease me at lunch about Sean, but I don't care as long as he doesn't hear any of it. Then we go back to the training room, and we see knifes.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n omg I am so mad at veronica Roth I will right another story to the ending to allegiant because I hated the ending! Please add reviews or pm me I need divergent therapy now!

Chapter 5: zora pov continued:

We see knives and on the table as we enter the room. Four stands firmly as we walk in and wait for him to start to instruct. He clears his throat we all quiet down. "Today you will be learning how to throw knifes," he picks up a few knifes and demonstrates. He plants his feet on the ground and throws hitting the middle of the target. Then me and gold walk to get a knife, then four yells, "don't just stand there! Grab gun idiots!" everyone scrambles for a knife while me and gold walk to our target. Then a man with piercing over his face walk in with a crooked smile, "Eric" four growls he obviously doesn't like him. Everyone has hit there target except ezme and Sean. Everyone waits then Eric yells, "Stop!" he walks straight up to ezme and Sean. "Why have you not hit the target?"Eric growls. Then my sister walks up and stands in front of Eric.

Gold/Aurelia pov:

I walk up in front of Eric and face him it takes all lot of courage but in know what to do. "What stiff?' he says roughly to me. "Stop.'' I command. "What?" he says as he gets in my face. "Stop bullying my friends you are a coward by doing so its shows the weakness that you have.'' I say firmly. "Would you like to see whose braver stiff?"He challenges. "Stand in front of the target if you flinch you are factionless."He says. He grabs the knives and hands them to zora. "Care to help 'he asks my sister with a sinister voice. He sister hesitates and grabs the knives. She positions herself and throws the knives I know no t flinch I know what fear is this is not fear. The knife land near my rib cage, the next knife lands near my temple and pinned down a strand of my hair. I hold my position and think of my parents. Then I feel a burn as a knife has just made a huge scar on my check. I walk forward and stand in front of Eric. He walks away as four announces training is over when is am bout o leave he pulls toward him and asks me something, "why did you that?' he growls "do what?" stand up for your friends like that you must have been afraid but you act like nothing happened.'' "I understand that fear isn't important I have to get over that."I say strong, his ocean blue eyes look deep into mine. "Just look out for yourself, "he says as he storms off. I walk to the dormitory where zora and ezme talk. "Hey guys "ezme speaks up. "I think I should get a tattoo do you guys wanna come? Me and zora nod as we walk to the tattoo parlor. The woman who did me and zora's test, tori was there. "Hey tori" I say quietly. "Hey guys what you want to get?" she asks. Ezme decides to get a tattoo with her factions over her stomach. Zora gets an abnegation symbol on her arm. In the middle of my back I get a cross with abnegation and dauntless symbols on the sides of the cross. It shows my fear and my straights from transforming from abnegation to dauntless from becoming brave.

Tobias pov:

I open tiny black box and take out the needle. I examine it and wonder when I will show gold if she is worth time but to see what just happened today I know she more than just brave.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n I know that the knife throwing scene is a lot like the one in the book but I needed something to make her brave! Read for dauntless cake! (At least virtual dauntless cake)

Chapter 6: Aurelia/gold pov

We go back to the dormitory as we all got our tattoos and bandaged them. "So gold, why did you stand up for me and Sean like that?"Ezme asks. I rub over the scar on my cheek. "Eric had annoyed me he was a bullying you just because you and Sean couldn't hit the middle of the target." I replied. "He can't just base his weakness on ours." "Thank you," ezme whispers and hugs me as we go to the dormitory. Form a long day I crash I need a lot of sleep.

Page break_

The next Moring I wake up early and ezme and zora have already left for the cafeteria, I get up and dress comfortable in some jeans and a tank top, then run to the cafeteria. I get my food and walk over to Sean, ezme and zora. Zora and Sean laugh a lot. "Pssst, ezme do you think they'll hit it off?" I asked her. "Definitely." She replied as we laughed like crazy. Then we rushed out as it was time for training.

Four stood in the training room with punching bags over the walls and a red ring in the middle. Everyone filed in as he started to speak. "Today initiates you will be learning how to fight." He demonstrated by kicking and punching the bag. I watch him as he uses every part of his body to fight. Everyone walk up to the punching bag and starts to practice. I use fists but they don't make much of an impact it just slightly. Four walks over to me and his blue ocean eyes pierce mine as he watches me. "You don't have muscles on your arms but on your legs you do, use your legs knees and elbows. Remember to keep the pressure, here." He presses his big hand against my stomach and clenches it. Then he walks off. What was that? does he like me? I don't know, but I know something happened there and for a moment I wasn't just an initiate.

Tobias pov:

What did I just do? Now she must think I'm some kind of crazy person! Why did I do that maybe it because I like her? Not just because she reminded me of tris she was brave. I can't hold this anymore I have reveal myself to her if I want her to love me I have let her know me. I call lunch as I debate what I'm going to do. I should just wait. Io walks over to the cafeteria get food and sit next to Uriah, Christina and zeke. I look over my shoulder and see her, Laughing, smiling, enjoying herself. Zeke sees me looking and he nudges me. "Shut up zeke."I whisper yell. He doesn't need to know he'll just tease me and treat me horribly could just imagine what he will save the next tris. I still stutter when I think of her. I just want to have gold in my arms. She is so alike tris but so different strong, and brave. Someone I could love. I walk back to the training room and l let them practice more. I turn and see gold she I watching me as she practices turning to me. She thinks I'm a probably a lunatic. I release the intitates but gold stays back. "Why did you touch me like that?"She asks "I thought you needed help so I showed you where to keep the pressure" I lie. "No, she argues "we both know that you weren't trying to help." Her voice is rough. I just can't help myself. I drag her to the chasm. She doesn't refuse but follows.


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for not updating don't have a computer at my mom's so I can't update over the weekend will get to at least chapter 20.**

Chapter 7: gold pov

He drags me to the chasm. I follow him and still wonder why he denies it. Is he trying to protect me? But why? This is dauntless, nobody is safe. He takes me in the chasm and faces me. Those deep blue eyes pierce me as he talks, "watch it I'm trying to help you."He says firmly. "Why would you help me?" I ask. I don't know why he would. "I can't tell you yet," he says then walks off. I go back to the apartment with words buzzing in my head. Why? The biggest question I have.

PAGEBREAKKAMKASNFKSNMKFNKDSNFSDNFK; LSNFKNSD

I walk up early and slip on a black t-shirt and jeans and converse. With zora and ezme at my side we walk into the cafeteria and grab our food. I don't see four which means he can't face me, So much for that. We eat as Sean and zora flirt again then something happens. Zora turns with an excited face. Sean walks back to his friends. "SEAN JUST KISSED ME!"She basically yells. "OMG!" ezme yells they all start girl talking as I fade away. Then I see four. He walks in gets his food and leaves, but for a second his ocean eyes meet mine. Me and ezme throw away our trash and go to the training room. Four stands there as the other fill in. "today intitates your will be fighting, "He says "Up first kiera and gold!"I walk into he ring and see kiers she is taller than me skinner but strong. I lunge forward and get in a few kicks that make her stumble. Then she kicks my legs out from under me. Then I get up punch her in the jaw. She then punches me and gives me a black eye. My vision I s blurry I can't see much. Then she takes one more punch to my temple and everything goes black.

Tobias pov:

I see zora run to gold and take her out of the ring. They take her to the infirmary and they call the next pair. The fights go by in a flash and I call lunch. I go to the cafeteria and sit with the usual gang. "So, how is training?"Uriah asks "great, but kind of horrible some of the initiates suck some don't."I say it's truthful, I really wish kiera didn't knock out gold she kind of dint deserve it she was trying. I eat the rest of my food and hurry back you to the training room and wait for the initiates. Gold comes back in her head held high and ready to go. Then the others finish their fights and everyone leaves' stop gold as she is about leave. "What?"She growls "let me show you." I lead her to the fear landscape room as she touches the walls with the spray painting. "What did you want to show me?" she asks "this," I take out the needle as she hesitates. "Don't worry I'll give you another needle," I hand her another. I program the needles then inject the serum. She also injects it and then things go black. We appear on the roof, as I hold out my hand. She laces her fingers through mine and we jump. We land on the ground and the scene transforms to a box. I start to panic but she scoots towards me. "Four, you will be okay come on just talk to me," "ok, what about your sister?" I ask "she looks older because she is prettier but we are the same age." She says as she chuckles, but I totally disagree she is beautiful. Then my heart beat slows and scene changes. I know exactly what is next.

Gold pov:

We are in a room with Marcus; he has a belt in his hand. He steps toward four, and says "this is for your own good" as he lifts the belt I stand in front of him and block four. Then four punches him in the jaw. Why would Marcus be in his fear landscape? Then it hits me. "Tobias…" I barley whisper. His deep blue eyes meet mine. They are full of love and compassion. Then the scene changes, we are in a dark room with a girl. She has blonde hair and she is surrounded by a pool of blood, Tobias runs to her and holds her he mover the hair out of her face and I see my nehbior, Beatrice prior. "Beatrice..? " I ask then it hits me he was the man at the funeral crying for his love, Beatrice. Then the landscape ends. "Gold I... "He starts but I hug him. "It's ok." I whisper. "So are you going to treat me like a kicked puppy or something?" he asks "no, that is your past I believe your past hurts you but can make us stronger." I say firmly. Before I can continue his lips crash into mine, I feel a spark something great. I can't believe he liked me. The he tells me," don't tell anyone." He says. I nod and head to the dorms. I smile as I fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: gold pov

I wake up bright and excited. Yesterday night he kissed me! I want to shout to the mountaintops and just scream with happiness, but I can't the initiates would think I'm, just trying to get a higher rank. I can't let them think that. I shower and get my clothes. I change into a tank top and some jeans. Today is the second day of fighting. I eat quickly and head to the training room. As everyone fills in the room Tobias looks at me with a dull face. Did he not feel what I felt? I shake it off and focus on the task at hand. "First up zora and Sean," Oh no. they are a couple how will he fight her? They step into the ring and Sean kicks her legs from under her and continues to kick her and kick her. I run into the ring and pull Sean off of her. "SEAN, that's enough she's your girlfriend!" I scream. Then his eyes lighten as he picks her up and takes her to the infirmary. Then he calls the next pair, "gold and Daniela!" I step into the ring she is smaller than me and weaker so I easily punch her a few times then kicks her legs out from under her and she is knocked out Ricardo her boyfriend takes her to the infirmary. (**For those of you that are my friends from 5****th**** period reading this never tell Ricardo he is in this story) then** I wait until lunch me and ezme grab our food and head to the infirmary to visit zora. We go in and I see the doctor. "Is zora okay?"I ask "she will be fine she just needs to rest, you can go in." then he walks off. We stay in for the rest of lunch then come back to the training room. They finish the fights and everyone leaves as I'm about to leave Tobias pulls, me back. "Be at the chasm at 11" he say then runs off. I walk back to dormitory and get some sleep before11pm.

Tobias pov:

I feel bad for how I acted. I mean she thought I really didn't care, but I do. I just can't let anyone suspect about me and her. After intitantion yes but know they'll think her getting her high rank because of me. She did really earn her rank. Then its 11 and I run to the chasm she sits there. Her black hair over her shoulders she is sitting. Her caramel eyes met mine and she just glances away. She really does think I don't care. I help her up and before she can say anything I pull into a long kiss. "Oh so now you care?"She says "I never stopped caring, I just can't show them they'll think that I gave you a higher rank because I love you," I say. Her eyes search mine and she calms down. "I just don't like hiding like this, I want to show the world but I know I can't." She says. Then she presses her lips to mine and I feel happiness. We sit there in the chasm talking until 1pm. Then she says goodbye and walks off. I go back to my apartment and fall automatically asleep.

Pagebrak_

The next morning I wake up and get dressed. Today I visiting day. I wonder if gold's parents will be there. Abnegation in dauntless aren't the best of friends. I got to the cafeteria and eat quickly then I wait until visiting day starts there isn't much to do, so I wait around. Then I walk to the training and see those caramel eyes.

Gold pov:

I wait in the training room and decided to practice punching. I let out the frustration kicking and thrashing and the punching bag. I turn and see those deep blue eyes watching me. I continue punching; I don't care what he thinks he doesn't care anyways. I hit harder and harder until he holds my arm back. "Gold..." he echoes "sorry I'm just letting off some steam," I say. I put my tank top over my sports bra and walk over to him. "Are you ok?" he asks his eyes aren't hard they are soft and full of worry. I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm fine it's just I have never been in a relationship before I don't know your expectations and..." he stops me form rambling with a kiss. "You could have just told me to shut up this is kind of better." I say softly. He chuckles and holds me in his arms until visiting day. I don't know and I'm not sure but I think I am in love with an 18 year old in dauntless named Tobias Eaton.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Tobias pov

Me and gold walk to the pit together for visiting day we separate and I watch the initiates with their families. I'm glad my father didn't come on visiting day. That would be like living hell. I see a woman in gray with light darkish skin waiting in grey, obviously gold's and zora's mom. I walk over to them and introduce myself. "Hello I'm four their instructor." I shake her hand. "Hello, are my daughters doing well/" she asks. "Certainly they are both doing great," I say. "It was nice meeting you.'' I say I walk off and back to my apartment and wit for visiting day to be over.

Gold pov:

My mom is observing here she looks at everything. She recognizes the tattoos on my back and they one zora got. "Why?"My mom asks with worry. We explain initiation and zora boyfriend. Then as my mother leaves me something in my ear, "that four is handsome and he seems very attached to you watch out" she says then waves goodbye. Zora goes to the dorms while I walk to four's apartment.

PAGEBREAK=========================================================================

I knock on the door and he lets me in. I collapse on his couch. He picked me up and lies next to me. His fingers trace up and down my back and make me shiver."What's with the bandage?"He asks warily. "Just my abnegation tattoo and dauntless tattoo" I reply. "Can see it?"He asks. I nod. He peels off the bandage and rubs off my tattoos on my right and left shoulder. "I have the same exact tattoos on my back." He says. "Really?" I ask. He gets up and takes off his shirt. I see his toned muscles and he shows me his tattoos. I touch up and down his back. He turns around and I wrap my arms around his neck. I stare at his abs. "enjoy the view?' he asks. I nod smiling. "Oh? Are you ticklish?"He asks "no" I say trying to hide my smile then he starts to attack me with tickles. "Please…. Stop!' I manage to say in-between laughs. "What's the magic word?"He asks raising an eyebrow. "Tobias..."I struggle to say between laughs, I kiss him on the cheek. "Not enough "he says and continues to tickle me. "Okay, okay" I say and give in. I give Him a long kiss. Then he picks me up off the floor. "That's more like it."He says. I slap him on the arm. I go back to the dorms and fall asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

I go to the cafeteria and get some food. I eat quickly and go to the dorms and see zora and Sean making out. Uggh PDA isn't always okay. I wait for a little bit then go to the training room. Then I see ezme walk in holding hands with Uriah? Omg! Everyone is so public about their relationship except me. I go to the training room and we have fights today. Luckily I don't have to fight today I have fought 2 days in a row. Then I go eat dinner and go to sleep. I need it so bad. As I start to drift off then. Four and Uriah burst into the door with flashlights waking everyone up. "Meet us at the train tracks In ten minutes or consider yourself factionless!" they yell. I hurry and get dressed then walk to the train tracks they give us guns filled with balls of paint. Then the start to l choose teams four gets to choose first

"Zora"

"Ezme'

"Gold'

"Drake''

"Sean'

'Ricardo"

Then the rest, "Let's get started" Uriah chants as we jump onto the train.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Omg! Working my way to 20 chapters very slowly but it's okay. READ AND REVIEW AND you get dauntless cake. (Virtual) **

Chapter 10: gold pov.

We jump on the train and I see zora and Sean holding hands. I sit next to zora and wait for four to instruct. "Okay so we will spilt our team in half; we will need people to protect the flag and people to hide It." he says. Then we jump off the train and start to hide the flag. Zora, Sean, JaQua and esinya go and hid the flag. He wraps my fingers around mine and we walk hand in and to the Ferris wheel. We climb and perch at a good spot. I lean against him as we look around the sky. "This must be horrible for you," I whisper. "As long as I'm with you, Im fine" he whispers back. Then he softly kisses me. I feel warmness move through me. "I think we actually have to do things in this game" I say. He groans and we climb down. We run and hear paintballs being fired next to us. Then I see it, the flag high up in a tree. I climb the tree as four watches for people. Then I grab the flag and jump up and down. "We did it!" I yell. Then everyone lifts me up and carries me to the train. We jump on the train and head to the facility. We go back to the dorms and I crawl into bed and sleep.

TOBIASWOULDLIKEYOUTOREADTHISPAGEBREAKTOBIASWOULDLI KEYOUTOREADTHISPAGEBREAKTOBIAS

The next morning I go to the cafeteria early and get a muffin zora, ezme and Sean are already there. I eat my muffin and talk to zora. "How are you and Sean?"I ask zora. "Actually great, yesterday night we actually kind of…"she mumbles off. My mouth drops open. "Zora did you use protection?"I ask. "No we didn't do it!"She says "he gave me a promise ring," she shows me the ring with stripes over it. "What about you meet anyone special?"She asks while wriggling her eyebrows. "No, "I lie. "Well I see that German is eyeing you over there." She says (**Zora if you are reading this I am making real world connections in this story) ** she points out a boy in black two tables across hanging with Sean and Devon. He has a small Mohawk light skin and brown eyes. He winks at me then goes back to his friends. I stare at him for a little. Wait what? I love Tobias! I throw away and head to training. We practice hitting and kicking again before we have to fight. German walks over to me and watches me. I punch the bag hard and knock it off the hook. He gets close to my ear and whispers, "were a little dangerous aren't we?" he says he smirks and walk off. I see Tobias in the corner his eyes with jealousy and rage. He calls lunch and German walk over to me picks me up and carries me to the cafeteria. As soon as he drops me I slap him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?' I scream at him. "Just to hold a hot chick in my arms," He walks to Devon and Sean. I grab my food and find a seat next to zora ezme. I put my head in my hands. "Whats wrong?"Ezme asks. "Nothing just boy problems" I reply. "What's happened between Uriah and you?" I ask ezme. She smiles and starts to reply "let's just say my bottle has been opened."She says "OMG! Ezme you gave him your lady business?"Zora asks. "Yeah, I love him that much." I hug her. "When?"Zora asks. "After paintball I went to his room and..." she echoes off. Both me and zora sit there with shocked faces. We head back to training and we do the last fights.

Ezme vs. yulisa

Zora vs. Kara

Gold vs. kiera

Do I have to fight her again? Oh well, I'll just try harder. Ezme wins the first round zora wins the second one, and then it's my turn. I step into her ring and kiera teases me, "look at you all weak!" she taunts me. I charge for her and kick her legs from under her. She gets up and starts to charge at me I punch in the temple and kick in her ribs. She falls and I punch her one more time before she blacks out. Kara drags her to the infirmary. The rest of the fights are called and the day is over. I wait until everyone leaves and walk over to Tobias. "Look I …" I say but the interrupts me. "What was he whispering to you and why did he pick you up like that?"He asks. "He likes me, nut I love you and nothing's going to change that."I say. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. This kiss is different it is full of hope and love and passion. I walk back to the dorms and see German he is on my bed shirtless. "You wanna hop in?" he asks with a smirk. "GET OUT OF MY BED!" I yell. He gets up and I see his abs. is tare for a little bit then get out of my daze. He goes up to my ear and whispers, "can't stay away can you?" Then he kisses my ear. I get in pajamas and go to sleep automatically.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please read and review I cut like an hour out of my day and stay late at night to right the story feedback is appreciated please!**

Chapter 11: gold pov

I wake up get dressed and walk to breakfast with ezme and zora. We grab some muffins and sit down. Today the rankings will be announced. Nervously, me zora and ezme walk hand in hand to the training while everyone waits for their rankings. There is a chalkboard and we see the rankings:

1. German

2. Devon

3. Sean

4. Gold

5. Zora

6. Ezme

7. JaQua

8. Kiera

9. Amber

10. Bailey

Me, zora, and ezme hug each other. We are safe. Then I remember German, Uggh, he is still in dauntless. Everyone walks back to the dormitory but I sneak off and run to Tobias apartment. I knock on the door and he pulls me in to a long kiss as he closes the door with his foot. "I made it!' I say. He smiles. Then I remember last night. "Ummm… Tobias I have something to tell you," I say quietly. He gives me a worried look. "It's okay I get you want to breakup with me..."He says "WHAT! No I would never. "I say "I love you and only you, it's just I've been running into problems with German," I say

"He just he won't leave me alone, I walked into the dorm and he was shirtless in my bed, he was like "wanna join" and I kicked him out." I say. He pulls me into his arms and holds me. "It okay" he whispers into my hair. I look up at him and kiss him. He kissed me back but harder, without letting go we sit on the couch with me straddling him. We continue to kiss until we hear a knock at the door. I walk into the other room as he answers the door. Then he comes back into the room. "Who was at the door?"I ask

"Just Eric being Eric" he says. I nod. "I'll just go, if you..." I mumble off "no stay" Tobias begs. "Okay." I say with a smile. I stay for over an hour talking about stuff then its dinner time and I know zora is probably worrying about me. "I got to go zora is probably freaking out that I'm not there." I say softly. Before I leave he pulls me in to a long kiss, one that sends a warm feeling thorough my body. I smile then head to dinner

URIAHWOULDLIKEYOUTOREADTHISPAGEBREAKURIAHWOULDLIKE YOUTOREADTHISPAGEBREAK

When I get to dinner zora and ezme tackle me with hugs. "Where were you?" ezme asks. "I just went for a walk," I lie. I get a hamburger then sit down with ezme and zora who have already finished their food. Then German walks over and sits next to me. Uggh, do I have to go through this again? "Hey, hot stuff" German says. "Get away from me" I growl. "A little feisty today aren't we?"He says with a smirk. He puts on arm around my waist. I push it off of me, then get up and sit somewhere else. Of course he follows me. Then after moments of silence next to him he lifts up my chin and kisses me. I don't feel anything he is too rough with me. I push him off of me but as soon as I do four walks in. oh no.

**Guess whose pov this is!**

Unknown pov:

Finally! I kiss her hard she is pushing off of me but I don't care as soon as she lets go four is there. Good, I know he has had his eye on her but she is all mine now. She gets up and throws away her trash and goes to the dorms. I will have her one way or another.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tobias pov  
I walk into the cafeteria and see gold kissing German. I automatically walk out. Tear form in my eyes. How could she? I shared things with her? I revealed myself to her and she betrays me. I should have known. No one else will ever love me. I shouldn't have even tried to love someone else other than tris. I walk to my apartment and lay there. Sadness and regret fills me. I should have known to stay away from her.

ALWOULDLIKEYOUTOREADTHISPAGEBREAKALWOULDLIKEYOUTOR EADTHISPAGEBREAK

Gold pov:

I walk back into the cafeteria after minutes of crying and see German with his friends and a smug look on his face. I walk over to him and smile. "Finally come to your senses sweetheart?"He asks. "Actually yes," I say. I smash his head into the table before he has time to react. "If you ever touch me again I swear I will hurt you." I say fiercely. I let go and he pulls my wrist. I look at him and kick him in the groin. I walk off and down the hall I need to talk to him. I get to his apartment and knock on the door. As soon as he opens it he shuts it but I block it with my foot. "Tobias, just can we talk."I ask warily. He opens the door and looks at me with cold eyes. "Look I didn't mean to but I went into the cafeteria and he kissed me I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge sorry if you don't believe me or don't care that's okay I just needed to talk to you," before I finish he presses his lips to mine. I warp my arms around his neck and hold on. Then he lets go. "I love you" I whisper softly. "I love you too" he says. I don't want to let go of him or leave so I ask, "can I stay the night? I really don't want to go back to the dorm." "you can stay" he says. I go back to the dorm grab some clothes then head back to his apartment. I dress into my pajamas and get into bed. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?" he asks. "No stay with me" I say and pat the bed next to me. "Okay' he says. He climbs into bed and I crawl into his big arms and lay against his muscular chest. I drift into a peaceful sleep in his arms.

Tobias pov:

I wake up early and decide to get breakfast. I crawl out of bed, put on a shirt and head to the cafeteria. I grab two muffins and head back to the apartment. I hear the shower water running and guess gold is in there. I set the muffins down on the counter and lay on the bed. Then I hear her sing,

I know that we are upside down so hold your tongue and hear me out

I know that we were made to break so what I don't mind

You kill the lights I'll draw the blinds

Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes

I know that we were made to break so what I don't mind

Are you goanna sta night?

Are you goanna stay the night

Doesn't mean were bound for life

Are you goanna stay the night?

Then the shower water stops and I can hear her getting dressed. She comes out of the bathroom in black skinny jeans and a black top. She sees me on the bed and jumps. "I didn't know you were there" she says. "Oh so you're afraid of surprise, but not of zora throwing knifes at you?" I say she smiles the slaps me on the arm. "By the way you sing beautiful" I say while grabbing a muffin. "I learned that song from a girl at school, she used to have this iPod and we would sneak off and listen to it at lunch, she showed me that song over five years ago but I remember it like yesterday." She says. I look into her caramel eyes that melt me slowly. "What?"She asks "just admiring how beautiful you are." I say. "I'm not that pretty."She says. "Boys don't like me like zora or ezme." "I love you because you are beautiful, smart, brave, funny everything I want." I say slowly. She smiles. "Do you wanna know what I did to German after he kissed me?" she says with a smile. I nod. "I smashed his head into a table then kicked him in the balls."She says. I laugh so hard it almost hurts. She laughs to her laughter light and soft. "I love you."I say "I love you too." she replies. I pull her in for a long kiss. If life were like this every day with her then I want live forever.

**Okay so I just had to add lots more fluff I hate having him mad at her so I added lots of fluff. I will start fear stimulations soon! Peace and review and read ! **


End file.
